


D-

by aphantasiac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: jan does bad on a test.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Kudos: 32





	D-

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at like 3am last night. it's super short but i thought it was cute!

"Hey baby!" Jackie calls behind her when she hears the dorm room door open and close. 

"Hey." It's Jan's voice, as expected, but it doesn't sound as energetic as it usually does. 

Jackie puts her pencil down on the desk and turns in her seat to look at her girlfriend. Jan sets down her purple backpack and sits on the bed, starts undoing the laces of her sneakers. She's looking a little too intensely at where her fingers pick apart the knots and pull off the shoes, and her lips have a sort of almost-frown on them that is a very rare sight. It's obvious to Jackie that somethings wrong. 

"Oh, what happened, honey?" Jackie stands from the desk and comes around to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Jan groans, and her body falls over until her head is in Jackie's lap. Jackie frowns a little, runs her hand in the blonde locks of hair.

"I did terrible on that test! I got a D-." Jan finally says, voice muffled by Jackie's skirt. She lays there for a moment and let's Jackie play with her hair before she pushes herself back up into a sitting position. 

"I just don't understand this math! I don't get it! I've always been so good at it but this year I just feel so-" 

Jackie doesn't even want to hear her say it. She leans forward, hands on either side of Jan's face and presses a kiss to her lips. Jan doesn't register it at first, but inevitably melts into the motion of Jackie's lips. It's soft and slow but Jan finds herself grabbing Jackie's shoulders and pulling her down until she's laying half on top of Jan. One of Jackie's hands land on Jan's waist now, and Jan wraps her arms around Jackie's neck. The kiss only elevates a little when Jackie nips and Jan's bottom lip and makes her whine a little. They stay like this for a good couple of minuets.

Jackie pulls away from the kiss and is grinning wide. Jan's eyes flutter open, lips puffy and slightly kiss swollen, and her cheeks are a warm pink color. 

"Feel better now, baby?" Jackie asks, running her nails through straight blonde hair again. Jan nods, and a smile creeps it way back onto her face. 

"Alright, come on. I'll help you with that math stuff."


End file.
